multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Asper
The Asper are a sapient species native to the desert planet of Amyae. They have an advanced interstellar civilization that effectively controls the Nephyen Galaxy in the Viperius System. Physiology Asper are short creatures, measuring only a meter high at most. Females are taller than the males, which usually only grow to a height of about .75 meters. Typical individuals are colored brownish-red, but distinct color mutations do exist. These high-color individuals often hold higher positions in society. Asper are bipedal, and stand on two legs. Their arms and legs are the same length, but only their hands are suited for grasping objects. Interestingly, all Asper exhibit neoteny. This explains their large head size, relative slenderness of the limbs, and so forth. Diet Asper are omnivorous, although they lean towards meat products when given the option. Foods are usually preprocessed. Intelligence and Society Language Without the aid of a translator, Asper language appears to consist of various hissing and barking noises. Even through a translator, normal, uninterrupted speech sounds rather monotone and unexpressive, athough this is variable. Culture Asper culture is built around their subterranean lifestyle. Entire towns and cities are built underground. As such, being a miner is a valued profession, and stoneware sculptures are a more common form of art than drawing or painting. Religion Law entitles all Asper freedom of religion. Religious sects, agnosticism, and atheism are all present in society. Technology Asper are technological class X. Spacecraft Asper spaceships are capable of FTL travel. Transport craft and private craft are the most common types, although war and battle ships do exist. These battleships are often equipped with projectile cannons and mass drivers. Robotics Despite being techologically advanced, robotics are a rather new development. This is because many Asper pride on doing work themselves and do not wish for machines to do it for them. At the present time, the use of robotics is still controversial, especially those used for mining. Weaponry Other than spacecraft weapons and infantry weapons such as swords, knives, and spears, weaponry development is generally limited. Since reaching the Viperius Galaxy, artillery from PWS is starting to become more common. Settlements Asper settlements are usually maintained entirely underground. Buildings are made out of stone and sometimes metal. The subterranean location of towns is believed to provide enough protection in case of the unlikely event of attack. The Asper maintain many colony worlds across their home galaxy and beyond. History The Asper developed sapience somewhere around 3.985(.000) AM. Upon achieving interstellar travel they quickly colonized their galaxy and created a strong and bountiful empire. The other races in their galaxy were contacted and peaceful relations soon followed. The Viperius Galaxy was reached in the year 3.999(.940) AM. Since then, the Asper have also entered the Lucifer and (briefly) Obscura Galaxies. Relations with other races The Asper maintain peaceful relations with most species they encounter, including the Aians, Irihil, Salsenes, Zyrothans, Atrenids, Lutrians, Lentaa, Vrah, Skarg, Archimedeans, and Ranaptor. They are opposed to the Kerarans and Xenopterans, but do not actively fight them. They have only heard mention of the Yraath. Category:Sapient Beings Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Desert Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Amyae